Обсуждение участника:(Mr)-!WeReWoLf!
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Вавилонская башня page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Спирт (обсуждение) 11:23, 4 марта 2013 Шаблон Привет, если ты хочеш, что бы шаблон на твоей странице работал, поставь в конце две закрывающие фигурные скобки - }} вот так. И страницы обсуждений чистить вроде как и нежелательно нельзя. AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre Я сейчас посмотрел, ты наверное что-то напутал и шаб не работает. Подожди 5 минут, я проверю. И подписывайся четырьмя тильдами. ~~~~ Вот так. --AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre 09:02, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Эмм, Хьюстон, у нас проблема. Какую картинку ты хочешь запилить в шаблон, потому что werefolf.jpg на нашей вики нет&/ AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre Я просто не знаю куда ставить }} и 4х~ # Ты неправильно оформил шаб и он всё равно бы не читался. # Той картинки, которую ты хотел поставить, нету. P.S. Отвечай на моей странице странице обсуждения нужного тебе участника, а то я проморгал твой ответ. Россия |википедия = |статус = Новичок |дата регистрации = 04.02.2013 |должность = |любимая игра CoD = |любимое оружие CoD = |специализация = |награды = |гражданство = Россия }} Вот этот шаблон можешь ставить. Но картинка не работает. Ну я так и сделал так и оформил только поменьше но так ,и фото такое есть (werewolf.jpg) Тебе сдедать шаблон? AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre 11:23, марта 5, 2013 (UTC). Как? Участник:(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! Посмотри на свою страницу и не забудь перезалить картинку. AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre 13:46, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Ну как я просто только вчера зарегался и сегодня только ознакомляюсь!Шаблон увидел у моего знакомого сделал точно все даже до каждой точки , только у него побольше но для меня хватит но только у меня не получается сделать "рамку"- шаблона и с фото ((Mr)-!WeReWoLf!) И можно спросить еще ???????Кстати СПС!!!!!!!!! Просто что бы быть уверенным, что всё написано правильно, надо искать нужный шаблон здесь. Для инфобоксов (как у тебя) идёт инструкция и, собсно, код для копирования. Там всё расписано. И да, обращайся. AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre 14:12, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) У меня проблема . С фото !!.У меня аватар и фото статьи и так далее не получается загрузить выбираю "выбрать файл" выбираю и нажимаю но не грузит !!!!поможиш ???? как ты подписываешься свой ник в сообщение и картинка рипера-лодстара или самолет---невидимка? Помогу, но сначала найди меня в ВК (фотку скинешь) и Стиме. Подпись делается четырьмя тильдами (буква Ё либо shift+Ё в англ раскладке) или кнопкой "Подпись" на панели инструментов. Как настроить, позже расскажу. --AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre 15:25, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Что значит ВК ???(в контакте) Сори меня взломали это было давно и я удалил учетную запись надо заново за регаться Ок ! Я как смогу сразу добавлю тебя .Там ошибку выдает.И я с планшета сижу (если что)(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 15:40, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) А какие награды (за что ,откуда?). Встречаются в у многих пользователей в шаблонах ?? А как сделать свою статью ?? (Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 16:24, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Картинки Пока тебе втык не сделали адимны, это сделаю я. Картинки для М1: #Уменшенные копии (240px?) #Мы не используем фотографии реальных аналогов - только игровые скриншоты и фан арты. Да, добавь меня в Стиме http://steamcommunity.com/id/AbraCadavre/ если ты там есть Фиговое у тебя званиеABraCadavreв во всех CoD (Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 08:25, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) . Скажи правило !!!Я не знаю и ответь Намои вопросы AbraCadavreот (Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 07:44, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre 20:32, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Извени но меня steam нет .давай добавлю тебя в скайпе?(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 20:40, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Не надо левую хрень загружать без надобности, поскольку твои правки на М1А1 можно отнести к статпаду, но это пока нет смысла ибо ты, откровенно говоря, новичок. Маленький совет: почитай сначала правила, чтобы не ошибиться и не улететь в краткосрочный бан за какую-нибудь ерунду... и если есть вопросы, то обращайся к администрации. ах да, подписывайся четырьмя тильдами IDDQD 21:53, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Че сразу не сказал правила !!мне откуда знать???можно не можно . Тогда ответь на мой вопросы чтобы ты потом мне ничего не писал !!!!!!!!!!и подписовоюсь Я ВСЕГДА !!!!!!!!!Зачем лезть куда ненадо нарушил правило - написал .Зачем херь нести Я ВСЕГДА ПОДПИСОВАЮСЬ (4х~) (Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 07:43, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Хорошо, кстати, сколько тебе лет? Мне вот 17. Награды получают за определённую деятельность на вики IDDQD 20:22, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Спс!Как создать свою статью? Ты меня спрашиваешь и за таго что определенный возраст ?(сколько тебе лет ?)(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 20:31, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Просто интересно - ты пишешь с ошибками IDDQD 20:35, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Просто с планшета - (выражение) Т9(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 20:40, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Как создать свою статью??!!!? Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос IDDQD 20:43, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) 14 лет .(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 20:46, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Печально. Страницы создать можно отсюда. Вводишь название и вводишь текст, а потом оформляешь его. Всё надо делать грамотно и оформлять в соответствии с остальными статьями, иначе твою статью попросту удалят. Кроме того, предметы должны быть значимы, никому неинтересно читать статью из одного предложения про могавк Соупа или про какой-нибудь предмет, который используется единожды в определённой миссии/карте. сообщество засорять не стоит, ибо админы всё равно следят, а ты зря потратишь время. Вроде всё жизненно важное сказал. Ну, шаблоны ты не знаешь как работают, но попробуй разобраться с инфобоксами. Заходишь на требуемый шаблон, копируешь его содержимое в статью и заполняешь информацию. Если не получится — лучше попроси кого-нибудь из стариков, тебе помогут IDDQD 20:55, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) СПС большое(ПОХ) (Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 21:01, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Ты мне иногда будешь помогать ???(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 21:01, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Шаблон участника Что ты собираешься делать с картинкой FAD в своем шаблоне? |любимое оружие CoD = Файл:PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png MW3.png Skype, кстати: koyot_interneta. Пусть будет для связи. P.S. А твоя подпись не появляется. --AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre |любимое оружие CoD = link=PDW-57 200px|link=FAD Попробуй использовать этот вариант. Замени целиком строку в шаблоне. Тут на картинках ссылки на эти же стволы. --AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre Извини ,ты а чем??(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 21:44, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Ты в свой шаблон хотел добавить ФАД, просто у тебя это не получилось. Если хочешь добавить, то найди строку "|Любимое оружие CoD" и замени на тот код, который я тебе прислал. И добавь меня в Скайпе, логин я скинул. AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre Ты его куда скинул .Добавь меня (russian3werewolf)-логин Jekat123 (обсуждение) 08:08, марта 10, 2013 (UTC) Вики-аватар Хрен знает когда увидел твое сообщение. Так вот: #Зайди на свою страницу; #Найди поле твоего профиля (там где аватар и всё, что справа); #Наведи курсором. Напротив строки "Я живу в..." ближе к правому краю появится "Править (с карандашиком). Открывай; #Появившееся окно будет иметь две вкладки. Аватар - левая вкладка. Открывай и дальше по тексту. AbraCadavre 50px|link=Обсуждение_участника:AbraCadavre 18:51, марта 10, 2013 (UTC) Да знаю как это делать !!!не тупой. !!!"загрузить файл " и он не показывает !! Не сохраняет!!!(Mr)-!WeReWoLf! (обсуждение) 13:51, марта 13, 2013 (UTC)